Friday The 31th
by CRAYZAYbecky
Summary: A man, a mysterious man aboard the Condor. Stork, missing. Finn, in trouble. Piper and the rest of the guys, asleep. What will happen? More importantly, who will happen? I'M SUCK IN HOSPITAL AND I WANNA GO HOME! Crap summary and title, but meh.Chappy 2 up
1. Stork

Well I'm bored. Sitting, well sprawled out on a freezing hospital bed doing nothing for most of the morning untill all me budd's came about half an hour ago then had to leve ten minuets later, now that's what I call fun (not).

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! Yey! I'm finally 15! WHOOO!

Well since it's Halloween today (and my birthday whooo!) and I can't go trick or treating (I love going dreesed as the Grim Reaper on his Horse Of Death, me and Harlow, my mum's horse whoo! every year) and I'm bored out of my mind and I cant go anywhere as last night I crashed me wheelchair into the giant water dispencer thingy, the controls clonked out (erm...it wasn't me, honestly, well mabey it was but, shhh!) so I'm now waiting for it to be fixed.

This hospital smells funny, urgh and the ward nurse took away all me prezzies and wont give me them back untill I go home, next week! I didn't even get to open them. Just you wait till I get me wheelchair back lady! I'll erm, do a hit and run, well drive or something like that to you.

Crap title but meh can't be bothered to think of another one so this will do for now.

* * *

**Friday The 31th**

Piper was asleep. So was Junko, Finn, Aerrow and Radarr. Stork however was not. He was at the controls, steering the ship away from Terra Neon, it had been a long day and night of Trick Or Treating for them all, even Stork joined in, after a bit of blackmail from Finn.

It was dark and eerie in the bridge. _'Halloween, best time of the year_' He thought to himself and gently shaked his head from side to side _'heh heh herrrr, best time of the year'_. He shifted the controls to the left and glanced at the clock behind him '_hmmmm, 02:46am' _worst time of the morning' he turned back around and continued to steer the ship.

A shadow shifted behind him from one side of the make shift room to the other. He looked to the side, his eye began to twitch like mad, then the other. He turned around "nothing, but something's here though". He fliped a switch and watched the monitor flash 'hover mode: on' a few times then he started to make his way over to the door.

"He's gonna get ya" Said a rusty unknown voice deep from within the shadows. Stork stopped dead in his tracks unable to move. A bright purple colour illumunated from the darkness, not enough for anyone to see the mysterious person's face, just his gloved hand. The glowing moved towards him. His heart beating 100 times faster than it's normal overly shocked state.

"Stay away, I'm a doom hazard" He wimpered whilst moving his hands infront of his face and squeezing his eyes shut as a defence mechanism ans so wouldn't see the person.

The glowing stopped infront of Stork. He tried to keep his eyes shut but the light was so bright (hey now that rhymes!) he just had to open them. The light vanished. He moved his hands away from his face and let them slump down to his side.

"Gotta hit the emergency button. Need to warn the others, they could be in trouble". He dashed back to the controls to hit the 'everyone were doomed because there's an emergency' button but something grabbed him by the back of his hair and spun him around.

"Oh but my dear friend, it is you who is in trouble, a LOT of trouble"

Stork couldn't really see anything about the intruder, only his arm, a hand and his broad chest. "p-p-please, I'm only a terrified Merb who loves this ship, nothing more, nothing less...let me go,I'm gonna be doomed anyway" (well thats what I thought he would say if he was about to die or something).

The man threw him down on the floor "Pathetic" he spat "absolutly pathetic". The man walked over to the controls and started to push random buttons and switches. This was Stork's opotunity to escape, he got up from the ground and ran towards the door. The man had the same idea.

"Oh. No You. Don't" He ran and lunged on the floor grabbing Stork's legs and taking him down with him. Stork clung to the carpet with his finger nails. His atempts were soon demolished though. The man got up and held tightly to Stork's ankles and dragged him along the carpet, Stork still continued to claw at the carpet but all that was doing was causing his nails to rip off.

"No point in trying to scream for help, no one will hear you" He started to laugh, a very crule and menacing laugh.

Stork soon found himself being dragged in the engine room. The stranger dropped Stork's legs and locked the door. He reached into his pocket and produced a murky looking crystal. It was a greeny/black colour with deep violet swirls moving in a circular shape towards its core. He started to walk towards Stork.

Silence.

Then a scream. A long and blood curdling scream. It soon faded out into nothing.

Heavy footsteps went down the hallways. Pounding at the floorboards. Making them creek and crack with every step.

He was heading in the direction of Finn's room.

* * *

This fun room is so NOT fun. I'm typing away here and theres a man, aged about 30, 30+ sat next to me watching Captain Mac on the Citv Channel. I got my mum to bring my free view box in so I could at least watch some decent stuff, but no, I don't even get to watch it! Just you wait me person who's sat next to me, when I get my wheelchair back I'll get you, just like I'll get the evil, EVIL nurse. Just you wait.

Well I dunno weather to keep this as a oneshot or turn it into a story. What doo you think? I have a few ideas in what to do with this, but it's up to you, yes **YOU**.

Huh? You fixed my wheelchair mr repair man! Thank you!

Now. Payback mr persom who's sat next to me and the evil yes, EVIL nurse.

Now that you've read all of this, go and push that lonley little 'go' button, type something, then push the other button and make me happy on my birthday. Please.


	2. Finn

Well I was going to leave it up to all your imaginations, but oh well, I might as well finish it.

It's 09:11 in the mormimg and I'm starving.

Finn might be way out of character in his dream to begin with but it was about a boy and a girl, in the rain, dancing.

Could you actuall imagaine Finn dancing with girl, if he ever asked a girl she'd probably slap him or something.

I actually did this story as a English essay a few weeks ago,but not with the Storm Hawks, and I got a B+ for it but I think it's pretty naff, so that tells you that either we have crap teachers at my school who'd give a fish a banana to eat or I just hate it, either way I think it's naff.

**Chapter Two: Finn**

Finn was blisfully anaware of the danger that was beckoning on him.

He layed in his bed, peacefully asleep dreaming about girls, girls, girls and yes you guessed it, hair gel.

His door slid open and coldness swept in along with a certain intruder.

HIs room was the average teenage room: clothes all over the floor, big floor length mirror, hair products everywhere, magazines scattered around the bed and food wrappers dotted in random places instead of in the empty bin and the occasional clean spot on the floor.

The intruder walked over to the bed were Finn lay, he didn't care about weather or not he made noise, he just walked.

OOOIn Finn's dreamOOOO

He was with a girl (a random one at that), dancing in the rain.

. The girl wore jeans and a plain black top; she had foregone her shoes in favour of feeling the wet grass under her feet. Her brown hair hung loose around her face. She was dancing in the rain, ducking the reaching grasp of her male partner as he tried to catch her.

She would giggle every now and then whenever it seemed like he got closer, she would tease him for a few seconds before dancing out of his reach. Her brown hair glinted under the moonlight that shone, faintly, through the clouds blocking it.

Finn wore his usual outfit. He had foregone his armour for quicker speed of catching the girl. He had spiky blond hair which soon sagged down from the rain. He had also foregone his shoes. He was laughing as he tried to catch the girl only to miss whenever she danced out of his reach.

He finally cought her. "hey do you know where my hair gel went, I know you stole it?" He asked out of breath.

OOOnot in Finn's dream no more, what a shameOOO

Finn smiled and rolled over.

The man just stood there, watching.

He started to mumble something in his sleep. "Give me back my hair gel, I know you took it" and he moved his arms around in the air, almost hitting his observer in the torso. "See, I knew you took it, now I want something in return" he said sleepily.

The man had enough and sighed. "This my dear friend is that something" he bellowed in a cold flat tone.

Finn shot up, dazed and stared at the person stood at the side of his bed.

"Wh, who are yo-" his sentence was soon silenced by a hand over his rarther loud mouth.

"I, Finn am your worst nightmare" he sniggered. He pulled Finn up by grasping his other hand around his arm and yanked him up.

Finn had the look of fear strike in his eyes as he stared at the capter.

The man simply struck Finn with a crystal, a simular one to the one he used on Stork.

He walked over to the engine room with Finn over his shoulder. He dropped Finn on the floor which was acompanied with a thud and a grone.

Silence filled the ship.

A scream. A long and high pitched blood curdling scream emmited from the engine room. It soon however, faded out into nothing.

Heavy footsteps went down the hallways. Pounding at the floorboards. Making them creek and crack with every step.

He was heading in the direction of Junko's room.

Okay, I lied, Finn was way out of character for pretty most lt of it but oh well.

It's 09:59am and I'm still hungry.

What it took me half and hour just to remeber that?

Oh yey my breakfast's arrived, mmmmmmm, mushed up food, my fave!

Well I'm going to eat, well drink kinda, me brecky now, bye bye.


End file.
